The invention relates to the field of devices that enhance protection of the wrist from computer use stress, and more particularly, to the field of devices that relieve repetitive stress induced by computer keyboard use.
Personal computers are utilized more and more in business and in the home as well as for school. The increased use of personal computers has resulted in an increased occurrence of repetitive motion stress injuries such as carpal tunnel syndrone. A sheath type membrane called the carpel tunnel lies over a U-shaped bone and cartilege combination in the wrist of a human. The carpel tunnel permits the median nerve, tendons and other tissues to pass over the wrist joint to the hand. When the median nerve and/or tendons slide over the wrist bones more frequently, they may become irritated and inflamed. Repeated injury of the nerves, tendons and other tissues in the wrist results in Carpal Tunnel Syndrone, which is evidenced by chronic, acute pain in the wrists and hands.
A number of devices have been created to relieve the stress on human wrists when operating computer keyboards and computer mice. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,099 describes a wrist rest having a liquid pack that reduces the compression loading of the median nerve. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,234,186 and 5,209,452 describe wrist rests that provide positioning of the wrist to relieve the stress that is believed to cause Carpel Tunnel Syndrome. Wrist rests that are solid or made from foam rubber provide some support, but are not completely effective in avoiding Carpel Tunnel Syndrome.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,913 provides an elastic envelope filled with gelatinous material to support the wrists. The wrist support may also be used as an exercise tool so that the individual may grip it with both hands and squeeze, thus exercising the hands and fingers.
However, there is a need for an apparatus, system and method for providing greater support for the wrist and fingers so that the risk of Carpal Tunnel Syndrome is minimized.
The present invention provides an apparatus, method and system for reducing stress for a user""s hands and fingers while operating a computer. The apparatus includes a fluid-filled structure with arm-hand inserts which facilitate operation of a submerged fluid-proof keyboard. The fluid-filled structure is located proximate to the computer and encloses the fluid-proof keyboard. A pair of detachable arm-hand inserts are attached on one side of the fluid-filled structure so that at least a portion of an arm and a corresponding hand may be inserted and operate the fluid-proof keyboard. The fluid-proof keyboard is coupled to provide for manual keyboard input to the computer.